


Major Crushes and Minor Falls

by thedancingstorm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, Gay Panic, Human AU, Logan Remus and Roman are all brothers, Logan is a blushy boi, M/M, Remus and Patton are in a relationship in the beginning, this is definitely a Logicality fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedancingstorm/pseuds/thedancingstorm
Summary: So Logan has a major crush on Patton. He wants to tell Patton so badly. The issue is that Patton is already dating his brother, Remus. But when an opportunity finally arrives for Logan to finally confess, what does he do? What happens?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Magenta "Printer" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 26
Kudos: 55





	1. Major Gay Panic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I was reading some fanfiction from TiredPanAndNotAFan and I got inspired to write something. So this is this something. Enjoy :)

What time is it? That’s right, major crush time. Or gay panic time. Either one works in this scenario right now. And Logan can’t escape.

Standing in front of him is the boy he can’t get out of his head. Patton. Patton, the sweetest, kindest person Logan has ever met. He is an angel. He helps whenever he can, and everyone loves him.

Including Logan.

He’s had this fixation on this figurative ball of sunshine for a long while now. He doesn’t know how long it’s been – maybe ever since he met him. 

And since he’s had this fixation, he’s been researching about it. Including how to tell him. Logan is fully prepared to tell Patton about his crush.

And yet there is an issue. Patton is dating someone. And that someone also happens to be Logan’s brother.

Logan’s brother, of two, who both happen to be twins, is loud. It’s no surprise that he would be very vocal about who he likes. And be very vocal to the person he likes. Patton, surprisingly, fell for his… ‘charm.’

“Being loud isn’t charm, Remus,” Logan had said to his brother after his brother had boasted.

“You don’t know what charm is!” Remus had exclaimed, twirling his mustache.

“Maybe he doesn’t, but I do,” Roman added. “Especially since I know not to have a mustache.”

“What? I can’t hear you over the fact you’re single!” Remus yelled. He then laughed loudly.

Wait… Patton is standing in front of Logan. Why now?

“Logan, are you listening to me? You need to hurry up, now. Or else we’ll be late.”

“Excuse me?” Of course! Logan remembers that moment why he needs to hurry up. Roman wants the brothers, plus Patton, to meet his boyfriend. Logan already knows about this boy because they both like to talk boys. Often. And this guy was on Roman’s mind for a long time. Especially recently.

And Roman wants them to meet his boyfriend in the most Roman way. At a restaurant. At a fancy restaurant.

“We need to meet up with Roman and Remus!”

Ooooooh why did Remus and Roman leave first? Logan understands Roman leaving, but Remus, without Patton?! _And_ _alone_ _with Patton!?_ Roman _knows_ that Logan has a crush on Patton. And huge crush on Patton. Why this torture!

Then, Logan thinks, it’s not on purpose. It just happened that way. He’s certain that if Roman had a choice, he wouldn’t put Logan in this scenario.

Wait. Are they going to ride together alone? Darn it!

“Yeah yeah… I’m coming,” Logan says. “Are we going in the same car?”

Patton looks at him. “Yes.” Darn it!

“Okay let’s go.”

Patton giggles. “Logan, you aren’t even ready, yet. You don’t have your tie on properly,” Patton says. He steps up to Logan and reaches out to fix Logan’s tie.

AAAAHHHH! Logan can’t even think now. Why? It’s like Patton is a magnet to his thoughts. But, like, the opposite magnet. Like, the magnet that doesn’t attract! Since his thoughts and Patton aren’t opposites. Oh GOD!

Logan can feel his face burn. He needs water. This isn’t comfortable, yet Logan wouldn’t mind feeling like this all the time.

Logan grabs his tie to ground himself. God. Why does Patton make him feel this way? It’s so _weird_!

When he comes to it, he realizes Patton is at the door. “Are you coming?”

He doesn’t trust his voice, so he just nods. Though, of course, he’s lying. But he can’t stall any longer. They’ve got to go.

So there they are going, towards the restaurant. Logan is driving while Patton is sitting in the passenger seat, playing with the radio. Though it does annoy Logan when someone constantly plays with the radio, he can admit that when Patton does it, it doesn’t annoy as much. Of course not.

During a commercial, since all the stations are at commercials now so Patton’s not touching the radio just now, Logan finally asks the question that’s been bothering him for a while.

“Why didn’t you go with Remus?”

Innocently, Patton just, “Hm?”

“Why didn’t you go to the restaurant with Roman and Remus?”

Patton kinda just sinks into the seat. “Remus and I broke up.”

“Oh...” Oooh daarn iit!

“Yeeah...”

Logan grips the steering wheel tighter. This is going to ruin him!

Hey! He has a chance! They are alone together in the car!

Oh no, this is right after they broke up… Maybe that’s a bad idea and Remus or Patton wouldn’t like that.

But it’s better than not knowing!

Rejection!

Yolo!

GOSH DARN IT!

“Patton, I’ve liked you for a very long time!”

Oof. That did not come out as smoothly at Logan wanted. Shoot!

“Oh,” Patton says. Just says. There is no positive tone. Or negative tone. So that’s good. It’s just neutral. “Well,” Patton continues, more nervously now. “I don’t feel the same way.” He inhales through gritted teeth. “Sorry.”

“That’s okay,” Logan manages to say. Of course. It’s not okay. Logan now feels like a failure. Not that his whole world is destroyed, but he does feel totally embarrassed that he would like to disappear now. Just avoid Patton altogether. But alas, they have to arrive at the restaurant, which is still, like, 10 minutes away, and sit at the restaurant for the next hour or so. How is Logan going to survive his crush, on top of knowing his crush doesn’t feel the same way? He’ll find out. He’ll live.


	2. Awkward Dinner Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet Roman's boyfriend, but Logan can't get over his mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this is stupid. This is just plain, good fun.

There they were, riding to the restaurant. Why didn’t Logan wait until the end of the night to confess? It would have been more comfortable with the rejection. Oh well, no turning back now.

Accepting the circumstances still doesn’t make the car ride any easier. Logan can feel he’s tense. His knuckles are white just gripping the steering wheel. He peeks at Patton. He’s just looking out of the window with his arms crossed. He’s not playing with the radio anymore. Even with the radio, it’s deadly silent.

Nothing is exchanged between them until they reach the parking lot of the restaurant. Logan turns off the car and takes a deep breath.

“We’re here.”

“Mm-hm,” Patton replies, opening the door. He doesn’t even look at Logan. Shoot, Logan messed up real bad.

They enter the restaurant. Logan spots Remus standing by the entrance.

“Ah! I’ve been waiting for you two!” He exclaims, walking over to them with extended arms. “Well,” he says, thinking, “we’ve been waiting.” He mentions for them to follow him. “Come along! I’ll show you where we’re sitting!”

So Remus does just that. Albeit, not very subtly. He struts around in between the tables. Probably annoying the rest of the patrons. Knowing Remus, and Logan really does know Remus, he doesn’t mind if they’re annoyed. At least annoyed at him. He loves the attention, no matter what kind.

Logan finally spots Roman. Roman waves, all smiley. Until he sees Logan. His smile falters. He gets up.

“You guys finally made it!” Roman says, and he does hiding very well that’s he’s nervous. Maybe he’s nervous. No one can ever tell. But Logan knew his brother. Roman was nervous. But for what? Well, Logan does guess that maybe he’s nervous for his boyfriend to meet his family. Which is sweet and should very well be nervous. A person would have to be very mentally prepared to meet Remus.

“Yeah! Finally,” Remus repeats.

“Sit down! Sit down!” Roman encourages.

“Thank you,” Patton says, very well sitting down.

“Logan, may I speak with you?” Roman asks, the back of his hand in his palm. Uh-oh. He’s very nervous, and probably wants Logan to comfort him or something.

“Sure.”

They walk towards the bathrooms, away from Remus and Patton.

“You shouldn’t worry about us or Virgil. It’ll be great!” Logan starts. He wants to make sure that Roman isn’t too nervous about that. Logan does knows that Roman gets worked up about if things are or aren’t perfect. If that’s reason Roman pulled him away anyways.

“Huh? No I know that! I’m not worried about that. I’m worried about you! You okay? You look really not good,” Roman whispers. Oh. _That’s_ why. Well….

“I feel really not good,” Logan says.

“Yeah, I could tell. Your face is all pale.”

Logan titters. “Paler than Virgil’s?” Roman has mentioned that Virgil, his boyfriend, looks like he hasn’t stood in the sun for more than thirty minutes.

“No. You look like a sick pale. He looks foundation pale. There is a difference.” Roman extends his arms to hug Logan. Logan lets him, hugging back. “What’s up?”

“Oh, like, I confessed to Patton. I now see that it was a bad idea, especially after the fact that he just broke up with Remus.”

“Yup, tough. But what happened?”

“He doesn’t feel the same way.”

“Oh… Sorry, bro.”

“Y’all, your boyfriend is here at any moment now,” Remus whispers, scaring both brothers.

“Oh my gosh!” Roman gasps.

“How do you know?” Logan asks, probably a stupid question.

Remus holds up Roman’s phone. “He just texted that he’s here.”

“Well, we better be going,” Roman says, patting down his shirt.

Logan puts his arm around Roman. “Let’s go meet this boy of yours.”

“Uh excuse me. I’ve met this boy of mine,” Roman says with a mocking defensive tone.

Logan rolls his eyes.

They all go to the table. “Well, I’m going to stand next to the entrance to wait for him. You guys don’t mind, right?”

They all shake their heads. Patton just says, “Go ahead.” Roman smiles and walks away.

Aaand there goes Logan’s somewhat comfort. Now he’s sitting at the table with both his crush that he just confessed to and doesn’t feel the same way, and his crush’s ex. God. This is so _awkward_! Logan thinks that if he just have waited just even a few more hours, it wouldn’t be this awkward! Why did he complicate it? The rooms feels so stuffy now, and Logan can tell he won’t be able to breathe in a little while. Logan sits on his hands. He doesn’t want to show to any of them that his palms are sweaty. But he also can’t just leave. He’ll miss meeting Virgil. 

Well, that on top of the fact that he can’t move. He feels that if he moves, the whole world will collapse. On the other hand, what’s happening is not such a big deal. They’re just sitting waiting for Roman and Virgil. But still, he can’t think of on the other hand. So he sits perfectly still. 

Which is weird because he knows, rationally, that he would be able to move and everything will be fine. Fine as a cherry on top of a  sundae . Fine as a cold breeze in the summer. Fine as Patton’s glasses that fit his face.

Oh yeah that’s right. Patton’s cute. Logan takes a deep breath. He shuffles in his seat. Just because the mishap, it doesn’t mean  that his feelings for Patton diminished.  No siree. 

In all the midst of thoughts, Roman finally appears.

“Alright! I want to introduce to you guys my boyfriend, Virgil!” he announces. He holds out his arm, and Virgil appears from behind Roman.

“ Hi.”

“Virgil?” Remus blurts out.

“Remus!?” Virgil exclaims back.

“Virgil!” Patton chimes in.

“Patton!” Virgil turns to him, smiling really wide.

Both Logan and Roman look at each other confused. Logan clears his throat. “Oh hello, Virgil. My name is Logan.”

“Hi, Logan,” Virgil says, holding out his hand. Logan takes it.

“I’m the only one who hasn’t met you, it would seem,” Logan notices.

“Yeah, how and why is that?” Roman asks, holding out a chair for Virgil.

“Well,” Virgil starts, taking the seat Roman is hold for him. “I used to date Remus.” Despite his glasses, Logan just faceplants into his palms of his hands. Oh goodness. Now Remus is sitting down at this table with _two_ of his exes! And not only that, but one of them is dating his twin brother, and the other is the crush of another brother. “And,” Virgil’s voice kills Logan’s thoughts. “Patton is my bestest friend.”

“I sure am!” 

“Oh yeah, we never meet your boyfriends, Remus,” Roman says.  Remus shrugs. “You kept this beautiful, amazing, talented-”

“Okay stop,” Virgil mumbles.

“-human away from me!”

“ You ’ve met me,” Patton says.

“That’s because you’re special,” Logan says before he can stop himself. Oh shoot darn it darn it. What did he say!? What did he just say out loud?!  Oh no not only did he just try to  _compliment_ someone who  _doesn’t feel the same way_ ! That makes it seem like he’s not listening! And then it feels like he’s disrespecting Virgil. Which he was definitely not doing! He groans silently. Roman puts his hand on Logan’s back.

So for the rest of the night, they went around the table, talking about mostly Virgil. Or rather  about Virgil and Roman. 

And an hour or two in, there is finally a sign that the dinner is almost over. Not that the dinner itself was terrible. In fact it was pleasant when Logan didn’t think of his mistakes.  But Logan did want to escape as soon as possible to the comfort of his room. Maybe he’ll feel better tomorrow. 

They all pack up to leave. Each going towards the exit single file line. Well, Virgil and Roman trying to get two people to fit like one. Surprise surprise it doesn’t work. So they settle with Virgil trailing behind Roman, but them holding hands. Then Remus follows them. Logan gets up to go next. He did offer for Patton to go ahead, but Patton insisted to be the last person. So Logan just goes ahead of Patton. 

Which doesn’t seem like such a bad idea, if there weren’t chairs out to get Logan. It just seems like one chair in particular just stuck out its leg just to give Logan a bad day. 

And Logan did not see that leg, and got his foot stuck in it. Oh, Logan is falling right now. What a mess-

Wait hold on… Who’s holding his wrist so he doesn’t crush his nose on the floor? He turns his head to see Patton’s outstretched hand holding on to his wrist. Oh my god. Patton saved him!

Patton uses his strength to get Logan back on his feet. 

“You okay?” Patton asks, dusting Logan’s shoulders. Logan just stares at Patton shocked. He doesn’t know what to think. This guy, even after all Logan had said to him this evening, still caught him. 

Oh, he asked a question. Logan nods slowly. Then he smiles. “Thank you.”

Patton smiles back, truly magical. “You’re welcome!"


	3. Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has a brilliant idea....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to keep reminding myself I'm having fun with this fanfiction, even though it's ridiculous and might not even make sense.

Logan sits cross-legged on his floor. There is a book open in front of him. And he is holding a cup of tea. Without tea. At midnight.

Logan knows this is a bad idea and that he should go to sleep. But Logan keeps turning the pages of his book. Even though he’s not even paying attention to the book. His thoughts are still swirling. During the past three hours, he’s had mixed feelings about the day. And he’s tired. He doesn’t want to think about it anymore. That’s why the book is opened. Of course it did not work.

Suddenly, his phone gives a little tone. Logan looks at it. Roman texted him. “You awake?”

Logan picks up his phone and replies, “Yes.”

“May I come in?” Roman texts back.

“Yes.”

Roman opens the door.

“Can’t sleep?” Logan asks.

“No. I’m worried about you. You can’t sleep?”

“Yes, I can’t sleep,” Logan actually says the truth. Roman kneels next to Logan and hugs him.

“I love you,” he whispers.

Logan hugs back. “I love you, too.”

And as it turns out, Logan didn’t even know that’s what he needed to feel like he could finally go to sleep. After what felt like 10 minutes, they let go of each other. They give parting goodnights, and Roman leaves to go to his room. Logan goes to bed and feels at peace enough to fall asleep.

Logan wakes up with the sun in his eye. He opens his eyes. Instead of seeing his ceiling, he sees Remus.

“The heck?!?”

“What do you think of walking at the park today?” Remus asks instead of doing literally anything else, like getting off the bed.

“What? Are you doing… on my bed?” Logan asks, trying to wake up.

“Asking you a question.”

The question? Oh of walking in the park? He’s got to answer something or else Remus is going to keep staring. “Sure.”

“Yes!” Remus exclaims, jumping down the bed. “I was thinking after lunch we could all go!”

“That sounds great, Remus,” Logan says, mostly to get Remus out of his room. In all honesty, walking doesn’t seem like such a bad idea.

Though maybe Logan should have asked who “we” are. Because now Roman, Virgil, Remus, Logan, and _of course_ Patton are there at the entrance of the walking trail. Doesn’t Patton hate Logan? Or at least not want to see Logan ever again? Logan did just make it awkward. Made it seem like Logan disrespected Patton.

“Hi, Logan!” Patton smiles wide when he notices Logan. Huh? Why is Patton being so nice to Logan? Why is he _always_ so nice? What an angel.

Darn it, Logan, keep it together.

Of course, he can’t. So he just waves while throwing a small smile. He then immediately looks down at the ground. Goodness gracious! Patton just makes his stomach twist in the weirdest way. And make his chest warm. And make him want to squeal. But he just can’t do that now. They’re going to walk.

So they start walking. Logan knows, even before they start, that he will fall behind. And he does. He considers himself a slow walker. Remus and Roman are always ahead of him. Even Virgil is keeping up with them.

Wait, where’s Patton? Of course falling behind, just like him. Well shoot.

“You know, I’m not mad at you,” Patton says. Logan finally has the courage to look up at Patton. “I’m not mad at you for yesterday. In fact, I think it’s good that you speak out what you feel.”

“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I-I still don’t want to!” Logan stutters.

Patton titters. “It’s okay. I think as long as you are aware of my feelings, and are okay with that, we can still be friends! If that’s okay and doesn’t make _you_ uncomfortable.”

Logan shakes his head. “No it doesn’t. I would like to be your friend.” Patton smiles. Dear God. That smile rivals the morning sun. 

“Good!” Patton turns to ahead. “We should probably catch up with the others!” 

“Good idea,” Logan says.  As he runs, h e can feel it. He is much less worried about anything now. He is more relaxed. Relieved. Logan’s  relieved .  Patton doesn’t hate him. In fact, he even considered the idea of being friends with him. Fantastic! Things are looking up. Things are going to turn out great!


	4. Let's Make Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Remus has a new boyfriend, and so Patton and Logan cook something for dinner.

Remus finally arrives back home after a very long shopping trip. Who takes five hours picking up bananas and flour? Remus apparently.

“Guess what guys!” he screams out when he bursts into the house. Logan looks up to his brother that holding plastic bags on one arm and another arm around a guy. “I met a guy!”

Virgil and Roman, who are cuddling on the couch watching a Disney movie, look up in curiosity. “Oh,” Roman says.

“And I invited him to dinner!” Remus exclaims.

“What?” Virgil asks.

“Yeah, and you’re invited, and so is Roman, and so is Logan.”

“Good,” Roman says. “We’re your brothers! On top of that, we live here!”

“Oh,” Remus says, looking through his phone. “And also Patton.”

“No, why?” Logan was okay with dinner with a stranger. He was okay with a random dinner all of a sudden. But with Patton? Ohh! He doesn’t know if he’s ready! “He’s your ex? Isn’t it going to be weird?”

Remus completely ignores Logan. “So this is my older brother, Logan,” he points at Logan, talking to the guy. “This is my younger brother Roman,” he points to Roman.

“We’re twins! How are you older!?”

“This is my brother’s boyfriend, Virgil.”

“Oh. I’m surprised you didn’t call me your ex.”

Remus waves his hands dismissively, scoffing. “Nonsense! I’m over it. Besides, you’re dating my brother. I would not like to call my future brother-in-laws exes. Now _that_ would be weird.”

“Say what?” Logan asks.

“What?” Virgil asks, at the same time as Logan.

And as the past times, Remus ignores them. “Everyone! This is my new boyfriend, Magenta!”

“Hello, everyone! It’s nice to meet you guys.” Magenta waves. Everyone greets him back.

“So Magenta, what do you like to eat?” Logan asks from the kitchen, totally prepared to cook. Not that he was great, but he did know basics. And he knows how to read and follow directions. So that skill will come in handy if Magenta told some random food that he will need to look up the recipe. On top, no one else in the house knew how to cook as well.

“Hello everyone!” came Patton’s cheery voice from the entrance. Well, no one else except Patton. Dang Patton knows how to cook. He’s so good, he can make Logan drool. And only Crofters can do that to him. Of course the drool is figurative.

A group of voices from the living room greet him back. Logan takes a deep breath. He doesn’t think his feelings can take Patton right now. He appreciates that Patton is a friend. And that’s more than enough. But his feelings for Patton had not changed. Not even since a few weeks ago when he confessed. They are still rampant and will tear down his heart.

But Logan has to get out of the comfort of the kitchen. It would be rude to not greet Patton. So Logan takes another deep breath. He then goes into the living room. “Hi, Pa-” And despite his deep breath, he can’t breathe. Why is Patton so beautiful? “-tton...”

“Hi, Logan!”

“Oh my god,” Magenta says, not so silently to Remus. “I do see what you mean.”

“See?”

“So I heard you’re going to be here for dinner today, right?” Patton asks Magenta.

“I am,” Magenta answers, all happy. Like he’s sparkling or something.

“How did you guys meet?” Roman asks.

“I found him in a box! And then I saved him from that box!” Roman rolls him eyes at Remus.

“It’s true. I was working and a box fell over my head. He took it off, and I my breath was taken away from the prettiness that was Remus’s face. I was so glad my shift was almost done, and so I asked him if he was free. Apparently he was free just then, so we went out. He invited me here. And that’s the story.”

“Oh so you weren’t lying about the box thing,” Roman says, surprised.

“Duh!”

“So what do you guys want for dinner?” Patton asks.

“Oh funny! Logan asked the same question!” Magenta points out.

Remus puts his hands together excitedly. “You and Logan should make dinner! Since you guys asked the same question!”

“Weird,” Virgil mumbles.

“And also cuz, you know, you guys are the only ones who know how to cook decent food around here,” Roman adds. Remus winks to Logan. Logan scoffs, knowing full well his face is getting redder. “Unless, Magenta knows how to cook…?”

“Nothing more than ramen and eggs.”

“Have fun,” Roman turns back to them.

“But not too much,” Remus adds, earning a groan from Logan.

So he’s in the kitchen with Patton. Fantastic. Whether that fantastic was sarcastic or not depends on how Logan is viewing it. He can see it as he’s working with his friend, Patton, and will have a good time fantastic. Or he could see it as he’s stuck with his crush, Patton, trying not to make it awkward fantastic. Logan can’t choose which he’s thinking primarily, because he agrees with both fantastics.

“So, what can we make?” Patton asks. He looks around the kitchen. He peeks into the fridge and the cupboards. “I found some frozen chicken, and some salmon in the freezer. There are some pasta or rice. Oh! We should make vegetables! I think there are some bell peppers in the refrigerator!” Patton brainstorms. Logan just looks at Patton with admiration. “Magenta! Are you allergic to anything?” Patton calls out. So thoughtful.

“No!”

“Okay thanks!” Patton turns to Logan with his hands behind his back. “So what do you think? What should we make?”

Logan is glad Patton asked the second question right after the first. Because if he was honest, the first question would be answered about something to do with Patton. And that would be a mess up. So since Patton asked the second question, Logan can focus on that.

“Uh, I like the chicken, rice, bell peppers combination,” Logan says after finding his voice. Why is it getting so difficult to talk to Patton? Like, physically. But really, Logan can talk to Patton about anything, and Patton would listen with so much patience. How can a person have that much patience? He’s out of this world. He’s a star.

“Okay great!” Patton says enthusiastically. “What do you want to do?”

Logan points to one of the pots already out. “I’ll, uh, I’ll cut and cook the bell peppers.”

“Oh! Maybe we can cook the chicken, and then add the peppers in the pot! It uses one less pot and it’s faster.”

And Logan wants so badly to tell Patton that he’s so smart. “Good idea.”

“And I’ll start on the rice! The water takes a while to boil.” Logan nods in agreement.

So they start making dinner. At first it was silent. Logan was grateful for that. That means he has less chance of messing up. But then, the chicken was almost done and the water of the rice was boiling.

Logan reaches to get the spatula from next to where the rice is cooking to flip the chicken. At that moment, Patton goes to reach the rice that’s on the opposite side, next to the chicken pot. So their arms cross each other. Logan immediately pulls away, without the spatula.

“Logan, are you okay?” Patton asks.

“I don’t want to be in your way,” Logan says.

“You’re not in my way! Besides, that’s the fun part of cooking together!” Patton says.

“You’re so sweet,” Logan says, “but I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“Logan,” Patton says softly. “You’re not making me feel uncomfortable. A little contact is not bad.” He takes a quick breath and opens his arms. “How about a hug to show you.”

“No,” Logan says without hesitation.

“Oh. Why not?”

“I can’t handle my feelings when I’m with you, how am I going to handle my feelings when I’m hugging you? I don’t know if I’ll overstep a line!”

“Logan,” Patton tries to calm Logan. “How about I tell you if you do. So you don’t have to worry. I’ll just communicate. How about that?”

Logan purses his lips. He nods. “Thank you.”

“Alright! So let’s get back to cooking!”

So they do. They finish it and set up the table. And then:

“Dinner time!”


	5. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So everyone sits around the table for dinner. And something happens where Patton has to take care of Logan. Why does this happen to Logan!?

“And so that’s the story of my first time I went sky diving!” Remus finishes.

“So you are the only one that went sky diving?” Magenta asks. Remus nods.

“They didn’t know that’s what I was doing. They thought I was on a walk in the park.”

Logan rolls his eyes. Seriously, his brother can get into so much mischief. And Remus gets in so many different situations. Even when he’s going to do something mundane, he comes back with a story of adventure. He’s spontaneous. And both of Remus’s brothers love him, Logan knows.

But right now, Logan is freaking pissed. His brother got right into his shenanigans with setting up the table and _put both Logan and Patton sitting next to each other_! He _**insisted**_!! So yeah, Logan is sitting down next to Patton and just staring at his food, at Remus’s boyfriend or literally anything that isn’t Patton. Oh God. Is Logan going to survive?

It doesn’t help that the table is pretty small, and Roman, who’s on his other side, is very expressive. So Logan has to be squeezed in between Roman and Patton. And that means contact. And by the look on Remus’s face, he is thoroughly enjoying Logan’s little panic.

While Roman decides to try to one up his brother by explaining a story, Logan had two choices. To be accidentally hit by Roman’s elbows, or scooch next to Patton. Logan doesn’t know what he prefers. He thinks he would prefer to be closer to Patton. And he knows that an elbow to the face isn’t ideal.

It doesn’t matter, though. Because just in the moment, Roman hits Logan’s nose with his elbow.

Logan blinks to lose his shock.

“Oh my gosh, Logan! Are you okay??” Roman asks. He covers his nose and mouth with his hands. “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s… It’s okay...” Logan manages.

“Logan, are you hurt?” Patton asks more calmly than Roman. His hand is resting on Logan’s shoulder. His other hand is outstretched to touch his face. Oh no.

“I’m fine!” Logan says.

“Your bloody nose says otherwise,” Patton mentions.

“There’s blood…?” Virgil whispers worriedly.

“Like I said, it’s fine,” Logan says.

“Virgil it’s fine,” Roman says.

“I know, but is Logan fine?” Virgil breathes.

“Yes,” Logan says.

“Maybe Patton can help you clean it up,” Remus suggests. Logan looks at Remus weirdly. First of all, that’s gross. That’s someone else’s blood he’d be cleaning. Second, Logan and Patton alone in the kitchen? That would be awkward! “What!?” Remus laughs. “He knows how to stop a blood nose!”

“I do!” Patton confirms. “Let’s go get you cleaned up, okay?” Patton tells Logan softly. “Is it okay if I put my arms around your shoulders?"

With his hands over his nose, Logan tried to think about it. If he says yes, Patton would just put his arms around Logan. And Logan would freak out. But maybe Logan needs to have some kind of support. Patton though? If he says no… well nothing would happen. Logan would fix his own nose.

But Patton is offering. And Logan really really wants to say yes, sure.

So he does. “Yes, sure.”

So so gingerly, Patton places his hands on Logan’s shoulders. Logan tried not to, but he accidentally stiffens. Mostly so he could be careful. He doesn’t want to be jittery. Especially in Patton’s arms. They get up and move to the kitchen.

“You know, you don’t have to do this,” Logan says.

Patton titters. “Sorry. What did you say? You were a bit muffled...”

Logan realizes that he still has his hands in front of his mouth. He slightly opens his hands. “You know, you don’t have to do this,” Logan repeats.

Patton waves his hand dismissively. “Nonsense! If I don’t do it, who will? Roman is calming down Virgil and...” he pauses. “And Remus and Magenta, this is technically their date, they don’t want to clean up blood. Besides! I don’t mind at all!” Patton taps the counter. “Sit down, please, while I go look for an ice pack.”

Patton turns to the freezer. Logan doesn’t move for a while. He is kinda still catching up with what Patton had just said. Sure he had valid reasons why the others wouldn’t help him. But also, why would he need someone to help him in the first place? He could take care of himself. Unless Patton didn’t want to be in the room with the others and wanted an excuse to escape the group.

Or maybe Patton _wanted_ to hang out with Logan…..

No no, Logan. That isn’t it. He is just a very caring person and will grab at any chance to help someone. It has nothing to do with Logan. It has nothing to do with him.

“Found some ice!” Logan jumps from his thoughts. He then remembers that Patton asked him something. Oh right!

Logan goes to sit down on the counter. He usually doesn’t do this, normally. Ever since Virgil’s been invited into their house, though, the most sat-on surface is the counter. Or the head of the couch. Or at the third step of the stairs. Logan realizes that Virgil really likes to sit on weird surfaces. No problem. If he’s comfortable.

But now Logan is sitting on the counter. Which he can see why Virgil likes it. He’s taller than usual and it’s a rush.

Patton looks up to Logan. He hands Logan the plastic bag with ice in it. “Put this on the bridge of your nose.” He takes some tissues. He then dips it in water, and rubs under Logan’s nose gently. Logan leans forward to make it easier for Patton to reach. Patton’s concentrating, so his mouth is slightly open. His eyes are so focused on Logan’s nose. His face is so serene. And Logan wants to kiss him. They are so close.

He knows he can’t.

But Patton has stopped rubbing his nose. For some reason it looks like he had zoned out.

He snaps out of it. He looks Logan in the eye. He titters. “Your nose stopped bleeding.”

“Oh,” Logan says. He sits up and takes off the ice pack. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome!”

Logan doesn’t want to get his hopes up. But why did Patton get lost in thought? Is it possible that Patton was thinking about kissing him?

No of course not. Logan jumps off the counter.

“Let’s go back to the rest,” Patton says. Logan nods. And, side-by-side, walk into the dining room.


	6. Restaurant for Couples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Remus drags Logan to a restaurant to join him on a double date... what!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter(by my writing), and it's mostly dialogue. ALSO There's another dinner scene! What is my obsession with the dinner scenes? Seriously next time it'll be a different scenario...

“Why are we going to another restaurant, again?” Logan asks his brother. “Especially _this_ one? This one is famous for being a restaurant for couples!” Both Logan and Remus are standing in front of said restaurant. 

“Because we’re going on a double date!” Remus replies.

Logan looks around to be a little dramatic. “Double? That means only you and Magenta, and Roman and Virgil. Right?”

Remus nods. “Yes.”

“Then why did you drag me along?!” Logan yells.

Remus pouts. “I didn’t want you to feel so alone. You were at home alone. Like I know you’re off work today, and stuff. So I didn’t want you to feel lonely. So I dragged you along.” He then grins. “Oh! And by the way. My mistake. Triple date.”

If anyone were to look at Logan at the moment, they would see question marks floating next to him, he was so very confused.

“But I’m single!!”

Remus turns his head to look to Logan’s left. He raises his eyebrows. “Oh! There’s Patton!”

“AH!!!” Logan can’t feel his legs. He’s going to fall down. He can’t stand it anymore! Literally!!

He starts to turn so he could run away, hearing Remus’s wheezing laughter. He feels something holding him back. It’s Remus, of course. He’s still laughing. “Look on the bright side! He’s single, too!”

“Why are you trying to set us up?”

“What, me? I’m trying to make sure my friend and my brother don’t feel left out.” He smiles and hugs Logan closer. “And it _happens_ that my brother has a crush,” he whispers. 

“So you’re not admitting you’re setting us up,” Logan asks, almost totally done with his brother’s antics.

“ There’s nothing to admit!” 

“ Hi guys!” If it were any other moment, Logan would recognize that voice. But he isn’t in any other moment. So he doesn’t recognize it and immediately assumes it’s Patton. 

But since Remus still has a hold on him, Logan has no other choice but to look up. Of course it was Roman. Relief flows through him. 

“Oh! It’s Logan hugging time!” Roman jumps in the cuddle. Logan uses his free arm s to hug Roman back. 

“Remus is kidding when he says Patton’s coming, right?”

“ Well, I saw Patton in the parking lot, so no… I guess,” Roman replies. 

Roman lets go of Logan. Logan tries to move, but Remus still holds him. Suddenly, hands cover Roman’s eyes. “Guess who.”

“Virgil!” Roman twirls and picks up Virgil.  He then spins around with Virgil in his arms.

“Hi, Roman,” Virgil chuckles. 

“ Wassup, y’all!” Magenta yells from a ways back.

“ HI!!” Remus ungodly yells back. 

“The heck?” Virgil jumps. 

Remus has let go of Logan. Logan just stands in defeat. There is no escaping. Of course, Logan  does know he can go home because he did bring his keys that have Remus’s car’s key. But he doesn’t want Patton to feel like the fifth wheel.  So he decides to stay.

Of course, the  _real_ reason he doesn’t leave is because he wants to see Patton.  Because  it’s kind of part of the job description of having a crush.  But he doesn’t want to admit that to his heart. Which is leaping out of his chest by just thinking about  _seeing_ Patton. This doesn’t seem healthy.

“Hello, everyone,” Patton says, walking up to the group.  Oh man! Logan sees Patton. That’s how eyes work.  But goodness gracious, he can’t stop from his stomach going skydiving and his throat getting closed off. The heck? Why can’t he be normal!?

“ Alright! Everyone is here! Let’s go inside! I already reserved some tables for us,”  Remus says, dragging Magenta by the arm.  Everyone follows him in. Remus goes up to the employee holding a clipboard. “Hello! I’m the Duke...”

“Ah, the Duke. Three tables?” 

He grins. “Yes.”

“The Duke?” Magenta asks when they are following to the tables. 

“We call that his Starbucks name,” Roman says. “It’s basically what he calls himself if he needs to put a name anywhere. For reservations for restaurants, for example.”

“Ah makes sense.” 

“So you wanted three separate tables, separated, correct?” the chaperon asks, looking at his clipboard.

“Yes!” Remus exclaims. 

“What?” Logan  whispers. “Not together? Remus… the heck?” Remus just turns around and winks at Logan. Is it too late to back out?

“And here you are, one of you guys.” Roman and Virgil decide to sit first. “Here let me show you to another table.”

Logan looks around the restaurant. It’s obvious why people would call this a couple restaurant. The small, round tables only have two chairs around them. The tables are definitely not big enough to fit even another person around. 

“And here’s another one.” Remus and Magenta sit down. 

And the lighting? The hanging  lights  ar e dim.  There are candles and little bouquets in the middle of the tables. This is definitely a couple restaurant. What did Remus get them into?

“And lastly, for you guys. Your waiter will be here shortly.” The employee walks away.

“Why couldn’t we have  tables together? We could have moved them next to each other and sat all together,” Logan starts to mention, as they are both sitting down.

“I think Roman would take you up on that offer, but Remus wouldn’t,” Patton replies. “And then, maybe Roman just wants to spend time with Virgil, while Remus and Magenta spend time together alone. That’s what they want to do, then so be it, I guess.”

“Then if Remus and Magenta, and Roman and Virgil wanted to spend time together, why drag  _us_ into this? I mean Remus told me he didn’t want me to be lonely, but I’m perfectly fine alone. I like to read, and reading is a one-person thing, right?” Logan explains.

“Hm. I wonder.”

“Hello,  I am your waiter for tonight. For starters, what drinks would you like?” a tall man asks, coming up to them. He takes out his notepad and pen from his apron and licks the tip of the pen before putting it on the page.

“Hello,” Patton  greets . “I would just like water, please.”

“Hi, and same,” Logan says. 

“Two waters,” the waiter mumbles to himself. “ I’ll be back with your waters. The menus are in front of you, obviously.  I mean, you’d be pretty blind to not see it.”

“Well,” Patton takes off his glasses. “I am pretty blind!” He starts laughing. Logan just about melts. The waiter takes a deep breath. 

“I’ll be right back,” he says, then walks away. Logan is sure he heard a chuckle. 

Logan looks at Patton, and Patton looks at Logan. Shouldn’t they look at the menu now, since, like, they’re at a restaurant and the waiter is going to come back? But that doesn’t stop them from staring at each other. Oh… this is awkward, actually. Why would Logan be staring at Patton? Very rude. 

“Uh.. we don’t have to stay here,” Logan starts to stutter. “ We could go home, or even somewhere less crowded...” Logan stops what he’s saying before he goes on. “This… this sounds like...” Logan can’t finish his sentence.

“Sounds like a date,” Patton finishes for Logan. 

“Sorry.” 

“ It’s fine.”

“I’m back,” the waiter comes back with the waters. He puts them down. “ Did you guys look at the menu yet or do you guys need more time?”

“Need more time,” Logan admits.

“So what is your name?” Patton asks. “I’m Patton.” 

The waiter shifts and looks around. Logan looks at his name tag where it just says ‘Classy.’ Why is the  waiter not just replying with the name on his name tag?

“It’s Classy,” he smiles. “Nice to meet you, Patton and...” Classy looks over to Logan.

“Oh, I’m Logan.”

“And Logan.” He looks at his notepad.  “ So you guys are on a date?”

“No!” Logan replies right away. The  Classy ’s head quickly turns to Logan with an incredulous look. 

“No, we’re not on a date,” Patton says more calmly.

“ We were dragged by my brother here.”

“Where is your brother?” Logan points to Remus and Magenta. “ Oh my god.” Classy seemed more done with Remus than Logan seems to be.

“Are you waiting his table?” Logan asks, obviously more concerned about if Remus was being a nuisance to the waiting staff than anything. Why else would Classy be so annoyed at Remus right now?

“No, I’m waiting his twin, though. So Remus dragged both you brothers to join him or just you guys?”

“I think just us,” Logan replies. “Is he being annoying to you? Loud? Inappropriate?”

“No.  I didn’t know he was here. ”

“Wait, how do you know Remus’s name?”  Patton asks.

“Maybe Roman has mentioned Remus by name,” Logan suggests.

“Um, no actually,” Classy says. “He’s my ex, actually.”

“ Oh, of course,” Logan says under his breath.

“Hey! We have something in common!” Patton exclaims. 

“We both dated Remus? Weird.” Classy gives a sigh. “I’ll be back to take your orders soon.” And again, Classy leaves. 

Patton opens the menu. “So what are you thinking of getting?”

Logan opens his own menu. “I don’t know.” He skims it.

“I’m thinking of getting the spaghetti bowl with the meat balls.”

“Curry chicken sounds like a good idea...” Logan thinks out loud. 

“It does.”  Logan closes his menu with his mind made. Patton puts his menu down, too. “I’m going to the restroom. If Classy comes back, please just order the spaghetti for me, please.”

“Of course.”

“Thanks.”  So Patton goes. 

“Can I ask you a question,” someone says behind Logan. Logan jumps.

“What?” 

“I’m sorry,” Classy says. “ Didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“What’s your question?” Logan asks, composing himself.

“Why did you lie when you replied that you weren’t on a date? Why did both of you lie, but you specifically because you replied so quickly. I’m confused.”

“I didn’t lie,”  Logan says. “ _I’m_ confused, now.”

Classy  shows visual shock. A redundant statement, but true. “ What do you mean you didn’t lie? You guys are  _not_ dating?”

“ I have a crush on him. Maybe  _now_ something makes sense?” Logan suggests, trying to keep the waiter from freaking out.

Classy thinks a bit about it. “That might make sense. Does he know?” 

“Yes.”

“Interesting. Do you know?”

“Know what,  _my crush_ ?  _Of course_ I would know my crush! I suffer every single moment I’m with him because I know  _he doesn’t feel the same way_ and it  _crushes_ me!” Logan rants. He hadn’t meant to, but sometimes his emotions get the best of him. Why are his eyes tingly? Is he seriously going to cry? What a weakling. Logan takes a deep breath. He now feels bad for letting out on Classy. Maybe Classy is sick of dealing with the brothers.

“Well...” Classy clicks his pen. “Do you have your orders?”

Logan sinks down in his chair in shame and looks down at his hands which are on his lap. “Yes. I’m sorry.”

“ It’s fine. I probably shouldn’t have poked the bear, and I probably should have definitely not talked to you like that, since waiters do not usually talk like that to customers. But I guess I knew, or rather know, that you’re related to Remus, so I felt more comfortable. Sorry.”

“ That’s fine. I really don’t mind.”

“So your orders-”

“HEY!” Remus appears out of nowhere. “You finished? You done? Have you eaten?”

Logan stares at Remus annoyed. “No. We haven’t even started.”

“On the contrary,” Classy speaks up. “You drank some water.”

“Oh hello!” Remus looks at the name tag. “’Classy!’” 

“Remus. A  _pleasure_ to see you again.”

“Are we leaving now?” Patton asks, walking towards the table.

“Yes!” Remus says.

“How much do we owe you?” Logan asks Classy.

“Nothing. You just sat and got water. We haven’t even started your food  and the water is free , so it doesn’t really matter,” Classy answers.

Logan takes out his wallet and searches through his cash. He hands Classy a fifty. “Thank you.”

“Seriously? I hardly did anything...”

“No seriously. You deserve it. Thank you.”

“Well,” Classy takes it and shoves it in his shirt pocket. “You’re welcome,” he says genuinely.  They share a smile.

Everyone walks outside. Magenta and Remus hold each other by the arms. Roman is carrying Virgil like a princess. And Patton and Logan are just walking beside each other. They all go their separate cars. Logan follows Remus because Remus is the one that drove him here. Patton follows because his car is parked next to Remus’s. So while Remus is saying goodbye to Magenta from across the parking lot, Patton and Logan just softly say their good nights. 

“It was fun, tonight,” Patton says.

“Yeah,” Logan agrees.

“Well… see you later.”

“See you later. Good night.”

“Good night.” And they go into the cars.

“Well! That was a fun night! Did you enjoy it with Patton?” Remus asks Logan, his tone of voice showing that he might be implying something. But Logan completely ignores that.

“Yes.” And that’s all Logan gives Remus. And surprisingly, Remus leaves him alone. And because Logan is left alone, he thinks back to the night. How Patton looked. How he smiled and joked. His  patience. And also thinking about Classy. And the conversations he had with him. It was pretty funny the misunderstanding...

Wait…  Logan remembers. Why did Classy say that  _both_ of them lied. Patton lied, too?? Classy thought Logan lied because Logan has feelings for Patton. So if he thought  _both_ of them lied… does that mean…?? No, Logan. Stop thinking this. You’re jumping to conclusions and your hopes will go up and then they’ll crash down and you’ll regret thinking such things.

But what if…??


	7. Theater Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has a performance and he invites his brothers and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of Prinxiety. Am I sorry? Um no.  
> But it does get ridiculous. This is what I want to write? Yeah...

Roman is buzzing with excitement. He literally cannot calm down. Remus and Logan have tried.

Virgil finishes with Roman’s makeup. “I know you could’ve done it yourself, but thanks for letting me do it for you,” Virgil says.

Roman grins. “Of course! I enjoyed it very much!” Virgil blushes. He then pecks on Roman’s lips.

“You’re welcome,” he whispers.

“Hey, bro!” Remus yells, wrapping his arm around Roman. “You excited!?”

“Hey!” Virgil says. “Careful with the hair and face!” Roman chortles.

“Of course I am!” Roman says. He dusts his shirt. “And a little nervous. This is the biggest theater I have every performed in.” He then titters. “And I’m the lead romantic partner!”

Logan, beaming with pride, puts his hand on Roman’s shoulder. “And we’ll be there to see it!”

Virgil puts his hands together, his eyes shining with could only be described as intense emotion. “We sure will.” Roman looks at Virgil and they stare at each other. The air is warm and comfortable. Logan is so happy that Roman seems to be so happy with Virgil. And same with Virgil.

Suddenly, Roman looks at the clock. “Well, I better get going! I’ll see you guys tonight!” Virgil waves at Roman until he remembers he agreed to drop him off. So he follows him.

“See you later, Roman! Break a leg!” Remus exclaims.

“Fracture a femur,” Logan mutters under his breath, smiling.

“Yeah! Tear off your whole bottom half!” Remus yells, having heard Logan. Logan chuckles.

“Bye, you guys! I love you!” they both hear Roman yell back from the garage.

So they arrive at the theater, much much later. Roman had texted the brothers and Virgil all day about his day. Virgil seemed to get more texts, and by the way he smiled with every single buzz, it was definitely Roman. They were probably gushing about the theater experience. Or each other. And while they were waiting, they were enjoying their Saturday just chilling. And now they were at the theater. All dressed up and ready with tickets in hand. Roman has given them tickets individually. Except for Magenta’s ticket, who showed up five minutes after the others arrived, it was given to Remus.

Oh but did Logan think that he wasn’t going to suffer tonight? He let his mind relax. _Fool_! He shouldn’t have relaxed. Because who else shows up right behind Magenta? That’s right, Patton!

Logan is both ecstatic and worried. Also, is Patton wearing a suit? How has Logan never seen Patton wear a suit?

...Shoot!

Logan doesn’t think he’s felt this heated… ever. Oh my gosh he has to keep his mind from spinning. How does Patton _look so good_ in a suit? Yeah. Logan can’t breathe.

“Hi everyone!” And with Patton’s voice reaching Logan’s ears, Logan is officially, figuratively, gone.

Well, he has to stay for Roman. They go into the theater. Remus looks at his ticket, and then peaks to Magenta’s. “Oh yay! We’re sitting together! All the way in the back!” Remus declares. “I’m glad,” he whispers flirtatiously to Magenta. Magenta sighs lovingly. Virgil just sighs, done.

Wait, does that mean everyone has to sit next to Remus and Magenta? Logan looks at his own ticket. He looks over Remus’s shoulder to see where he’s sitting. Logan notices he’s in a completely different row. Thank goodness. Roman knows how to pick seats.

“Yeah, everyone but Remus and Magenta are sitting on the balcony seats. Right at the balcony,” Virgil says. “Roman has mentioned to me.”

So they go to their seats. Unfortunately, or not, depending, Logan is sitting next to Patton. And Virgil is sitting next to the other side of Patton. So he can’t switch with Virgil. Darn it. Roman does know how to pick seats.

He’ll have to work to focus. Because he knows for certain Patton is going to distract him. And Logan shouldn’t blame Patton. He doesn’t. It’s not Patton’s fault to be as… good looking as he is. To be as kind and nice as he is. To be as Patton as he is. Does he even know the effect he has on Logan? Probably not. So Logan isn’t going to blame him.

“Hi, Logan,” Patton says while they are waiting for the show to start. This knocks Logan out of his head and into the real life.

“Uh, hi,” Logan stutters. “How… how are you, Patton?”

Patton smiles wide. “I’m good! How are you?”

 _Fantastic now that I see your smile_. “Great!” He has to stop himself from over-complimenting. It’s okay to compliment, but not too overly. Because that would seem like… a try hard probably. Or someone who doesn’t freaking understand boundaries. Why boundaries, though. Logan wants to kiss Patton so badly right now.

“That’s good to know!” The theater becomes silent. They both turn to the stage. It’s starting.

And it is a really good show. The main character, a dashing prince ready to rescue the maiden in the tower from an evil dragon. It’s quite a spectacle. Logan doesn’t understand theater, but he does appreciate it.

And then the audience meets the maiden. Who happens to be another prince. And he starts singing about his loneliness. And the moment he appears, the three sitting the balcony take all their attention towards him.

“There he is!” Virgil whispers. “My boyfriend!” He leans on the balcony, staring at Roman with adoration. And he does for all the rest of the production.

At the end of it, everyone stands up and claps.

All five of them, Remus and Magenta catching up, wait in the lobby for Roman. Virgil holds flowers to give to the performer. When did he get them, Logan doesn’t know. He wasn’t paying attention.

And he is still not paying attention. Instead he is paying attention to Patton talking to Virgil about probably the show.

“Staring is a little rude, bro,” Remus says suddenly next to Logan’s ear. Logan jumps.

“Dude!”

“You’re so _in looove_!” Remus teases.

“Yeah! Everyone knows that! Including Patton. So, like, your tease doesn’t matter!”

“It got you flustered. That’s what counts. Not who knows,” Remus smirks. He then walks away from Logan and Logan just frowns for not thinking of a comeback.

“I’m going to do it,” A voice says to Logan while grabbing on his shoulders. Logan jumps and turns around.

“Roman! Hey! Congratulations, that was great!” Logan says, smiling. He taps Roman on the shoulder. Everyone in the group comes around Roman.

“Thank you! I was so nervous up there, but then it was my turn and the nervousness just left me. It was great! Thank you guys for coming!” Roman says.

“Of course!” Patton says. There were some congrats, and some cheers from the group. Virgil took a step towards Roman and gave him the flowers. They kissed.

Then Logan asks Roman. “What are you going to do?” He didn’t realize how confused he was by what Roman meant when he said 'I'm going to do it.'

“Oh yeah. So guys. I was thinking up on stage. I am so lucky to have all of you. Including you, Virgil.” He steps forward to Virgil to get really close. “I love you so much. And I realized, up on stage, that I am so in love with you. This feeling will never go away. It’s been months.” He takes a really deep breath. “Virgil. I can imagine spending the rest of my life with you.”

“Oh no,” Virgil gasps, covering his nose.

“Virgil.”

“Oh my gosh.”

“The love of my life. My sweet.”

“Oh my gosh, Roman!”

“Will you marry me?”

“We only know each other for, what, six months. And people wait, like, typically a few years before they even probably discuss it.”

“Virgil you don’t have to say y-”

“Yes! Yes I will! Yes I will, Roman. I want to marry you,” Virgil says quickly. The largest grin on Roman’s face breaks through. He picks up Virgil and spins him around. He then puts Virgil down and they kiss. Everyone in the lobby, well at least the ones paying attention, cheer.

“I have a ring at home,” he whispers.

“That’s okay. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	8. Minor Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh guess what! Remus is dragging the fam to ice skating! fun!!! *Logan sighs in sarcasm*

“Remus!!” Logan yells as Remus is pulling him out the door. “I am not going skating! I’m not even ready!!” Logan yanks his arm out of Remus’s clutches. “Besides, I’m not going _anywhere_ because you definitely invited Patton, and I am _definitely_ not ready to see him!”

“So yeah, I invited Patton, but I also invited Magenta, Virgil and Roman! So you’ll be left alone!”

“I don’t care! I want to stay here! Away from the embarrassment that I feel! I _hate_ this feeling all the time!” Logan just yells. He can’t take it.

“So you don’t want to see Patton?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to see him. Of _course_ I want to, but I am not ready!”

“Then get ready! We’re going skating, bro!” Remus exclaims.

Logan doesn’t know how he got convinced to come skating. But here he is, at the ice skating rink, in his skating clothes. He realizes at that moment, he definitely doesn’t want to be here. He originally didn’t want to be here because of Patton, but now he knows he just doesn’t want to be cold. And Roman knows that, since he just hugs Logan.

“Thanks for coming,” Roman says. “It’s so much better when you’re with us. I’m glad all of us are here.”

Logan hugs Roman back. “Well, for that reason alone, I’m glad I came.” Roman tightens his grip.

“Is it Logan hugging time!?” Remus yells, basically jumping on top of Roman and Logan. “It’s Logan hugging time!!!” Roman and Logan chuckle.

And because Remus had said that loudly, their friends heard it and came over to hug Logan as well. So now Logan is in the middle of a people clutter. His heart fills with deep love. He feels so warm. And also probably because of body heat.

They pull away. Roman gives a quick peck on Logan’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

Roman then goes to hug Virgil. Virgil, thrown off, titters. “Hey, Roman.”

“Hi, my sweet!”

Remus grabs Magenta and they just start making out in the middle of the lobby. Logan rolls his eyes at the public display of affection. And so it just left Logan and Patton.

Gosh darn it!

And oh my gosh it did not help his whatever this emotion was that Patton was dressed that way. He is dressed head to toe with warm clothes. His coat might be a size too big maybe, but he looks comfy. He has a scarf around his neck swallowing his chin. And of course he has mittens with paws on them. “Hi, Logan!”

Oh no. Logan can’t even get a sound out of his throat. He just tries to smile and wave. Oh my gosh this guy is too cute. Logan realizes that he is very very gay.

“The session is starting!” Roman says. He puts on his mp3 earbuds in his ears and, hand in hand with Virgil, goes towards the rink. Remus and Magenta don’t even pay attention.

“Well! It’s been a while since I’ve skated! Hopefully I don’t fall,” Patton laughs. Logan can do nothing but smile like an idiot. He is suddenly self-conscious about how he is standing. He’s being weird if anyone were to see him just… standing there seeing someone else go to the ice. But he doesn’t move.

“Hey,” a hand touches Logan’s back. Logan jumps and sees the person connected to that hand. For a second, Logan doesn’t recognize him.

“Hi…” Logan says hesitantly.

“You look like you just fell in love, again,” he says, taking his hand back. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Logan widens his eyes in realization. “Classy!”

“Yes.”

“What are you doing?” Logan asks, completely trying to get his feelings lined up so he doesn’t bumble on the ice.

“I have an off day, a rarity, and I decided to come skate. I have to practice, anyways,” Classy replies. “I’m guessing,” he points to Remus, “he made you come here.”

Logan nods. “He wants to set me up with Patton.”

“Smart.” And Logan doesn’t know if he’s being sarcastic or he truly believes it’s smart. Classy said in a very neutral tone. Logan decides it was sarcastic. “Well, see you on the ice,” Classy says, patting Logan’s shoulder. He then just leaves. Logan follows him.

Logan takes a step on the ice. It’s been a while that he’s been on the ice, of course with work and other activities.

So the group skate around, separately. Logan stays focused on the music playing on the rink and tries to match his moves to the beat. Then he hears a smack from somewhere. He stops in his tracks and looks around. There is a little kid on the ice, almost about to cry.

A skater, all bundled up, goes to the little kid and kneels down. He, with his pawed mittens, reaches out to the kid. The kid crawls to the helper. And he just starts sobbing while the holder rocks the kid back and forth. Oh man, Patton’s perfect.

“Don’t worry, kiddo,” he says in a soft voice. “We’ll find your parents.” Kiddo stops crying and gets off Patton. Patton gets up and holds out his hand. The kid takes it and they both get the kid up. Patton then takes off his mittens and hands them to the kid with a smile as bright as the sun. “Here you go. Make sure to keep warm, okay! And if you fall, just get back again! You’re doing great!”

“Thank you, Mister!” the kid says, his mood completely changed. Patton’ll do that to someone. Patton holds out his hand again.

“Let’s find your parent.”

And just at that moment, a lady yells, “Simon!”

The boy replies. “Mama!” He lets go of Patton’s hand and kinda runs towards his mother. She picks him up and hugs him really tightly.

“Simon are you okay?”

“I am, Mama! This nice mister helped me feel better! He gave me his gloves!” Simon shows his mother the pawed mittens.

“Oh, we should probably give them back, sweetie.”

“Oh no! It’s okay!” Patton says. “I have plenty at home! He can have them!”

The mom smiles gratefully. “Thank you for helping him, young man.”

“You’re welcome, my pleasure!”

“I don’t have anything to give you.”

“You don’t have to.”

“But I insist.”

“Are you happy?

“Yes!”

“Then, that’s all that matters! I’m happy you’re happy!” Patton exclaims. “Hope you have a great day!”

“Thank you so much!”

Logan is about to die from happiness. Of course Patton is the most kindest person ever. He didn’t have to. He could’ve ignored everything. But he went to help. And Logan thinks it’s because Patton really does like to help. He is so kind. So kind.

With his still bright smile, Patton skates over to Logan. Just at that moment, he trips over something, probably his toe-pick, and falls. Being close enough, Logan jumps into action and catches Patton before he falls face first on the ice. Patton’s arms swing to hold onto Logan’s shoulder and neck. Crisis averted…

Wait the heck!!! Logan is holding Patton up. He blushes, but he doesn’t move. They stand there for a little while. Then Patton looks up. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Logan says quickly. Patton gets up, but he doesn’t move his arms. Or rather, he doesn’t let go. He slides his arms down so now his hands are resting on Logan’s neck. Patton’s hands are cold, and Logan realizes his neck is really warm. So he lets Patton rest his hands on his neck. They stare into each other’s eyes. It’s very romantic, Logan notices. This isn’t something regular friends do. And at that realization Logan blushes. He can’t form coherent thoughts anymore. _They are so close._

Patton opens his mouth to say something, but he doesn’t. He then lets go of Logan. He then smiles. “Hey, thanks.”

“Yeah, sure.”

With a quick nod, Patton skates away.

Oh my gosh. Logan is in love with Patton.


	9. Major Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, you guys! Did Remus's plan work???

Logan enjoys spending time alone. He enjoys making his coffee and sitting down on the couch and reading a book. Finally he can rest. Remus and Roman are out of the house. At least for now. And for now Logan enjoys the peace and quiet.

He loves his brothers. No doubt. But sometimes they can be loud. And sometimes loudness exhausted Logan.

Logan sighs. Maybe he should take a nap. He woke up early for some reason and could not go back to sleep. He refuses to acknowledge that the reason would be because he was thinking about-

Frick.

Again, Logan sighs, and tries to focus on the words written on the page. Impossible. He can’t stop himself from thinking about a certain someone’s bright smile. Or his cheery laugh that brings light into the room. Or his kind and patient words that no one deserves. Yup, no way can Logan focus on the book he’s reading. So much so, he doesn’t even know what book he’s reading. Well, he’d have to read it from the beginning again to get the plot so far. Logan looks down at his book. He is on the first page. Goodness gracious. What a mess. His mind was a mess.

But he decides it’s fine. Mostly because he’s alone. And because he’s alone, he allows himself to blush. He allows himself to be enveloped in this blissful feeling. Alone.

Until there is a knock at the door.

Oh man. Please be the mailman.

Logan sighs and gets up from the couch, putting down his book and his coffee. He doesn’t want to deal with anyone right now. He wants to be alone. He enjoys his time alone.

But he opens the door nonetheless.

Hey, maybe Logan should’ve looked to see who it was first. So he could have, like, a second to prepare himself. It’s too late now.

“Hi, Logan!” There was Patton standing at the door, shyly waving at him. Oh my gosh he’s alone with Patton. How will he keep his cool? Not that his cool is ever kept with Patton around, but the others make is easier to make it seem like he is cool. Anyways, his cool flew away the moment he opened the door, so now he can feel himself flush. Dang it! He darn hopes that Patton doesn’t really notice. Not that it’s a secret he likes Patton a lot. Not even to Patton. But he honestly tries.

“Heeey Patton,” Logan tries not to sound too excited or nervous. Totally fails. “What brings you here?” And before Patton can answer, Logan frowns. “Remus didn’t just tell you to come over, did he?”

“Remus? No.” Patton frowns also. Oh no! Patton shouldn’t ever frown. It doesn’t look good on him. Well, the reasons why Patton would frown is a no go. He looks good no matter what, even frowning. Just as long as he’s frowning for no reason. But he is clearly frowning for a reason. Oh no. “Why would you assume Remus told me to come here?”

“He invites you everywhere!”

“He does! But it’s my choice to accept his invitation! Did you think he _drags_ me to hang out with you guys?” Patton asks sincerely.

Now Logan shrinks up at that question. Of course he should’ve thought of the logic of his thought process. Of course Patton would hang out with his friends. That’s just what he does!

“Oh… uh...” Logan says. He really doesn’t know how to reply to that, especially with Patton staring at him like this. “Yes.” He decides to tell the truth.  He feels so dumb now with Patton staring at him like that. Did Logan not think that Patton had free will? Or a will to say no? What an idiot.

“Logan. I like to hang out with you guys. And I decided to come today to see you. Not because of Remus. Or anyone else. Just you.”

“Why?”

Patton’s face shifts into nervousness. “Because there is something I need to tell you that it wouldn’t me fair if I didn’t.” He looks around at the door frame. “And I want to apologize.”

“Apologize? Why? You don’t need to apologize for anything!”

Patton goes back at staring at Logan. “Logan, let me finish. Please.”

Logan folds him arms across himself. It’s his turn to look at the door frame. Well shoot, they are still standing at the door. “Hey do you want to sit down, have a tea?” Logan asks.

“Would it be easier for me to tell you now or we have tea? I feel like I have to tell you now. It’s kinda very important,” Patton rationalizes nervously. “Look, Logan, you’re amazing. And I have to say this. I am falling for you. Or I have. And I’m still continuing.” Patton puffs. “I fell in love with you. I love you!” He looks up to Logan’s eyes. “And _I_ _am_ _so sorry_!”

Logan is in shock. There is nothing he can say right now because the thoughts he has are not coherent. “F...for what?”

“For telling you I don’t feel the same way you do. Or did. But that was before. Then, Remus was making us hang out more often, and I fell in love. I genuinely fell in love with your smile. Your love for your family. I fell in love with how gentle you are! And how thoughtful you are! And yeah, upon further inspection, you are pretty good looking, too!

“I feel the same way now. Well, the same way as you did before. I’m sorry that I made you think I would never fall in love with you, or that I didn’t like you at all. And you were probably working of getting over me. And I am not helping at all! I’m sorry!”

Thoughts were finally getting placed in Logan’s brain in order. “Wait, don’t apologize!” He didn’t realize Patton had started crying a little while back while he was rambling. Oh. Stop crying, please. Logan wraps one arm around Patton and leads him into the dining room. He places Patton down on a chair. Then he goes to get a glass of water. And while he does that, he starts the water boiler. Good thing he filled it up before. He goes back to Patton who seemed to have calmed down.

“Here you go. Drink some water,” Logan says, handing the glass.

Patton sniffles. “Thank you.” He drinks some of it. Slowly. He stops, and gently places the cup on the table. “Why do you not want me to apologize?” he asks in a soft voice, like he doesn’t want to upset anyone.

“Um.” How does Logan reply to that? Because it’s okay? Because Logan still has feelings for him? Because instead of this being a huge inconvenience, this is actually very relieving because that means Logan doesn’t have to think about his actions or the words he says?

“Because it’s okay? Look,” Logan sighs. “I still feel the same way. I… I still like you very much. I think I will get over you, and it feels like I will, but, every time I look at you, or hang out with you, or see you smile that bright, sunny smile, I just fall harder. I can’t stop loving you.” Logan closes his eyes and titters. He then blinks his eyes open, staring at Patton. Patton’s brightened face has a small, happy smile. Patton gets up to stand eye level to Logan.

“That’s…” Patton sniffs. “That’s great news,” he says shyly. He reaches to gently place his palm on Logan’s cheek. His hand is so warm, so soft. Logan leans into the hand. Patton gets closer to Logan. “May… may I kiss you?”

Breathlessly, Logan replies, “Yes.”

Patton leans in and closes the gap between the two. Their lips touch. Logan just melts. His heart bursts. He brings his hands up to hold Patton’s head closer. Patton just follows, and doesn’t pull back. Logan realizes, right at that moment, that he must be the luckiest person alive.

After what seems like a long while, they pull apart. They rest on each other’s foreheads.

Logan sighs. “I love you.” It feels amazing to say those words. “You are so pretty. The room lights up when you smile your sunny smile. You’re talented! Your cooking skills are so great, I look forward to try anything you cook! You are so thoughtful and gentle. I love you!”

Patton giggles. “I love you, too. You’re so amazing.”

They kiss again. Logan decides to let himself fall into that pit of love, now. He can love Patton as much as he wants. As much as Patton deserves. Logan also decides that this feeling is a great feeling.

They break apart again to breathe. Logan can hardly open his eyes now; his feelings has him feeling dizzy. Maybe he should’ve taken a nap.

Patton giggles. It’s music to Logan’s ears.

Logan leans in for another kiss. Patton let’s him. Patton wraps his arms around Logan’s neck. They stand there, with each other, in complete bliss.

“AHA! I GOTCHA!”


End file.
